My Love
by Laputa333
Summary: Will Jacob Find True Love Without Bella? I Think So. Jacob Falls In Love With A Vampire But Not Just Any Vampire, One That Has Many, Many Secrets. Her Name Is Madara.
1. Imprinted

Chapter One: Imprinted

Jacob's POV  
I saw her. I know I did but she can't be changed no way her wedding isn't for another week, she doesn't smell right either and why here of all places, unless she's looking for me but....

"Hey Babe wanna party?" a voice calls to her.

"No Thanks" she replys. Thats not Bella, but she is so pretty wait no way in hell I can't have imprinted on a leech fuvk God help me!!

"Aww don't be like that we'll be gentle with you haha"

"Do you humans not know the meaning of NO for the love of Lucifer"

"Human's? What the hell you talkn' bout lady?"

"Oops! I said to much O well I'll just have to fix my mistake" *She starts walking towards them*

"RUN" they scream like little girls

"Aww now you're wrecking my fun" has she jumps over them and lands like a feather before them.

"Wwwwhat you going to do you freak??"has they hug each other Lol I think they pissed themselfs

"Don't move this won't hurt abit" Shit I have to stop her she can't kill them even if they are dicks. I jump for the roof but i'm to late she runs full speed right "through" them?? WTF. they hit the ground with a thud.

"What did you do to them" I growl at her. She turns to look at me O.M.G she looks like a goddess. The moon makes her body shine so bright NO not the time for this fuck.

"Nothing Wolf. They'll wake thinking they were drunk and didn't make it home."she says so calmly her voice is like a beautiful song to my ears NOO God damnit not the time!!

"My Name is Madara what's yours?" She says while her eyes inspected my hairy body. She ended up at my eyes, her bright blue eyes searched my soul. "Well whats your name?" She said smiling.

"Jacob" I grunted. I hope she can't understand me.

"Really your Jacob Black?" Has she put her hands over her mouth. "You really do exist!!!" She whipers

"Of course I exist what are you talking about Leech?" I regreted saying that right away has her eyes fell from mine

"We better get out of here the pigs are coming" She speechs with an angry tint to her once beautiful voice.

"The what?" I say tilting my head feeling really bad and stupid

"The Cops" She says has she jumps up the roofs

"Okay" I say jumping after her but shes gone. Only her scent is left.

"Fuck I messed up I finally find my other half and I piss her off but I can't help it she's A Vampire my one and only ememy, FUCK." I howl to stars for help, and I start running home why I don't know, I just hope the pack will understand they already know it happened you gotta love being a wolf we're conneted like that. I wonder what dad will say?

Madara's POV  
He looks so handsome even when he's beating himself up. I knew he would be a wolf my dreams told me so I've accecpted that but I thinks its going to take some time for him. My heart is aching watching him like this in pain and running from me I wish I could hold him but he needs his brothers right now not me. He will be mine but I must wait... I think it's time to visit Carlisle it's been what 150 years or so since we've talked now would be a good time to see them all with Edward getting married. I must meet this Bella girl I hope she won't make it hard for Jacob, if she does well she had better hope Edward changes her so she MAY stand a chance against me. I really do hate fighting but its been so long I've waited for Jacob. No one and I mean no one will take him away from me. Not even Bella who doesn't even deserve Edward. It makes my Blood boil at the thought. Anyway I'd better start packing and get ready for my trip it's going to be a long flight.  
To Be Continued.


	2. Home

Chapter Two: Home  
Jacob's POV  
I've been running for three days straight, with the others nagging in my head to hurry up. I told them if they say anything to Billy that I would skin them alive.

I made it home just in time for supper. God I missed Emily's cookin. As soon as I walkied throught the door VIA human, Quil and Embry dog piled me.

"Jacob" The howled in unision. All I heard was BOM as I hit the floor, Holy shit I think they gained some weight. "Where were you, what took so long, bla bla bla." and the questions just kept coming as the bounced on me.

"I-Can't-Breathe!" I cough out.

"Get off him" Sam's strong voice comes through the doorway. He kicks for Quil and Embry and helps me to my feet. "Welcome Home Brother, I hope you're hungry Emily cooked a feast for you!" Sam's vocie and embrace made me feel at home.

After supper I was sitting outside on the roof of my house looking at the stars thinking of her as I always do wondering when I will see her again or even if she'll want to see me again, when I heard my Dad's Voice.

"Son" I jump down to see him sitting in his wheelchair just out side the door with his arm open waiting for a hug. I ran and embraced him with all my heart.

"It's good to have you again son, It's been boring here without you" he sounded so happy but I saw the tears in his eyes

"It's to be back dad I promise I would run away with out telling you first" I paused and looked. he laugh " I'm sorry for running away dad but I just needed to." I felt my dad's eye's on my back and I turn to see him smiling.

"I was never mad at you Jake, you just needed to find yourself and did you son?" I felt my cheeks turn red hot.

"Yeah I found her dad." I felt ashamed for some reason.

"Thats great son when do I get to meet her" my dad to biggest smile I've ever seen. My heart sank.

"She's a Vampire dad." I waited to see my dad's face to turn to horror but he just smiled then started laughing. "What's so funny?" That hit me off guard.  
" I know son she wrote a letter to me explaining it." He took a blue piece of paper from his pocket. "Here read it." placing it my hand. I took it and started reading.  
Dear Billy  
Hi my name is Madara and I'm writing you to tell you I'm in  
Love with your son Jacob. I saw him not to long ago and he imprinted  
on me, I could see it in his eyes but I also saw his pain, due to the fact that  
I'm a Vampire.  
I don't care that Jacob's a werewolf, I Love him with all my being.  
I just wanted you to know that, and in a weeks time I will  
be coming to live with you I hope you don't mind.  
I'm sure Jake is going to want to see Bella before I come  
Madara

O Yeah Bella's getting married tomorrow, how did she know that? "When did this come?" not looking up from the letter.

"This morning." a hint of amusement was in his voice. "Son I'm not mad at you if she is your true love then I'm very pround of you for finding her and I will accecpt her." his voice in a fatherly tone now.

"Thanks Dad I love you." I say while huging him again

"You look tired I think you should hit the hay." worry raps his voice

"Sure sure nite dad."

"Nite son." I jump up to my window I found my bed just the way left it. I lay down and slip into a dream filled nite.

To Be Contiuned.


	3. Her!

Chapter Three: Her!

Jacob's POV

"Jacob Jacob?" a voice calls to me, wait I know that voice!

"Madara is that you?" I see her dark hair blowing in the wind, her pale face comes into view and her bright blue eyes looking at me with love

"Yes Jacob its me, I've been waiting for you." she says while walking towards me. Why would she be waiting for me, I'm a Werewolf she is supose to hate me.

"What? Why me?" she laughs when I say that, her laugh sounds like angels singing.

"Beacause I love you Jacob." her cool hand touches my face. I wrap my arms around her, holding her close never wanting to let go.

"Can I kiss you?" why is she laughing "I said that out loud didn't I?" she nods trying not to laugh."Well can I?" I whiper in her ear, she shivers.

"You done have to ask." she says while looking away. I put my hand under her chin to pull her to look at me, I lean to kiss her. *Sniff Sniff* "Bacon?". I open my eyes to see to see that I'm hugging and kissing my pillow. "O Fuck it was a dream" I scream has i throw my pillow cross the room embrarrassed.

"Jacob are you awake yet?" my dad's voice booms up the stairs.

"Yeah I'm awake." I yell back while walking to the bathroom.

"Good, because you have a guest, so hurry up!" a guest it has been a week yet, I don't think so anyway. Maybe its Bella no shes on her honeymoon, well who is it?

"Sure sure be right down." I start walking down the stairs and the smell of eggs, bacon and hashbrowns reach my nose. "Dad you cookin?"

"NO!!" he starts laughing, maybe Emily came to cook for Billy.

"Well then who's cookin?" I ask walking into the living room

"I am." wait that voice it can't be. I run to the kitchen.

"Madara?!?!" I look to see her beautiful figure in front of the stove turning the bacon. She looks up and smiles at me. "What are you doing here?" I manage to get out I think I'm going to faint.

"OK first you sit down you look sick." she says while pointing to the chair next to Billy. "Well I hope your still hungry." When I sit down she puts a big plate of food in front of me.

"What about Billy?" I say lookin at the food

"I ate already, I'm going to go fishing with Charles see you later son be good!" he laughs at the last part then he wheels out the door. I start puting food in mouth

"God this is good" I hope I said in my head

"Thank you" I guess not o well

"Ok now why are you here? your 3 days early, how did you..." before I could finish Paul blasts though the door running full tilt towards Madara.

"Paul NO!!" I yell standing up to push her out of the way but shes gone

"Why not Jacob?? She's a Vampire she'll hurt Rachel!!!" he yells at the top of his lungs

"No she won't .. shes a friend" I say while puting my head down I forgot to tell the pack .. shit

"FRIEND FRIEND.. when did you befriend a VAMPIRE!!!" He yells at me (in human form). I look up and into his eyes, it hits him. "Thats her isn't it?" he whipers

"Yeah Paul its her." I say while looking at the ground shamefully

"You two do know that "HER" has a name" we both look up to she her clutching the ceiling with her hands and feet. "Can I come down now? Please" she says with humor in her voice.

" O yeah sure" I say while rubbing the back of my head "Sorry"

"That's ok." she says has she lands on the floor on her feet, she is so Grace full "Its not the first time a werewolf tried to kill me and I'm betting it won't be the last" she says while looking at Paul she starts laughing. "I haven't this much in a long time." she says still laughing. she calms down and turns to look at Paul. "Hello I'm Madara nice to meet you Paul." she says with a big smile.

"Well its NOT nice to meet you, LEECH!!" he yells at her really loud. It doesn't even scare her.

"Now Now there is no need for that, I sure hope that the others are a little bit nicer." right has she says that the pack blasts in the room changed and ready to kill her.

"Well you guys look hungry, looks like I'm cooking for everyone." she says with a laugh. not the for laughing but the pack calms down when she laughs weird. "Go get changed and come back." they'll never listen to her but they do WTF. they come back in a few seconds. "So whats your names?" she asks with a smile.  
To Be Continued.  
_**I'm Asking For 4 More Reviews Before I Put The Next Chapter On. Thank You Laputa333**_


	4. The Pack

**Forgive Me Its Late But Its Here!**Chapter Four: The Pack

Madara'a POV  
"Scarmbled or Sunny Side Up?" I ask everyone

"Scarmbled!" the little one pipes up, whats his name again, O yeah Seth, cute kid. The rest of the pack agrees witha nod. Seth is the only one who will talk to me, well asides Jacob, Sigh he looks so ashamed.

"So Umm whats everyone's name?" I ask while starting to cook the eggs. I don't think they're going to tell me. ... I was right they all just stare at me from behind. I turn around and start to intordution myself. "OK I think we got off on the wrong PAW." Seth is the only one to laugh, everyone else has a look of "Fuck Off And Die." "OK OK Geez tough crowd, My Name is Madara, I'm 20 years old and as you all know I'm a Vampire and I will be stayin here for same time, so I hope that we can get along." When I finish they all have eyes the size of baseballs "What?"

"20 YEARS OLD!!" They all yell. Billy who is in the living room watching the game starts to laugh so hard he almost falls out of his chair.

"O yeah sorry LOL maybe add some zeros!" now I start laughing. I turn back to finish the eggs and start on the bacon.

"Jacob is only 17, Its not right she's like Hundred Years Old!!!" The one to the right of Jacob yells at me. He's off some zeros.

"Don't Yell at her Quil, it's my fault OK, and you imprinted on a two year old so give me a break." Jacob growls at him. OK Paul, Seth and Quil. Three down.

"Shut Up both of you!" The older lookin one yells. Alpha Fer Sure. Jacob and Quil both shut up and sit down. Now for the hash browns. ... I finish cooking and everyone digs in but the girl.

"Is there something wrong my dear?" I ask in a motherly tone. BIG MISTAKE on my part.

"I would retheir die then eat something a leech cooked." She yells throwing the plate at me. I pull all ninja and catch it all before it hits the ground and places it back on stove.

"Leah calm down." The older one says putting his hand on her shoulder. She pushes it off.

"I don't WANT to calm down that leech is trying to hurt all of us!!!" She yells pointing at me.

"What do you mean Leah? Why would I want to hurt you and the others I have no reason to." I say throwing the food out.

"You made Jacob fall in love with you!!" she says starting to shake.

"Leah calm down, you better leave Madara." Jacob says to me. I don't listen and start walking towards Leah. The pack is on edge. I just keep walking and I stand toe to toe with her. I look in her eyes and see her pain.

"Its OK to cry Leah." I say opening my arms and she falls in them crying. The pack is like OMGing. Leah is now asleep in my arms. I take her to the living room and place her on the couch so she can sleep in peace. I walk back and start washing the dishes like nothing happened. "Soooo are you guys going to tell me the rest of your names?" They all start whipsering and when I turn around they all have smug looks and Jacob looks worried. "Whats going on?" To tell ya truth I'm a little scared.

"Nothing no worries, My names is Sam the leader and this is Jared (right of Sam) and Emrby (left of Jacob), and now that you know your names it time we take you for a guided tour of La Push." He says with a big smile on his face.

"Werewolf Style." Seth injects, and they all start stripping infront of me. I cover my eyes.

"You know guys that is real nice, but it can wait." I uncover my eyes to see Six huges wolves standing before me. I'm not going to enjoy this. Jacob all 6 feet of him walks over to me, grumbles what sounds to be a "Sorry", picks me up by the waist and starts walking to the back door. "Billy save me!!!! I'm to young to die!!" (har har) I yell trying to get out of Jake's killer grip, he is strong omg. And all I hear from Billy is.

"Have Fun Kids!" in a cheerie voice. *sigh* I will remember this. Then Jacob throws me on his back and then crouches down. O Shit. I hold on for dear life (har har). Then he jumps right out the back door and runs into the forest with the others on his heels.

To Be Continue  
**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A Big Thanks To My Three Fans. They Are Three More Then I Thought I Would Get. ~Laputa333

bella cullen55

jzazy Tanya James Oullette

Please forgive me my comp has died and I'm working on gettin my laptop up and running so the 5th chapter with be up soon thank up ~Laputa333


	5. La Push

OK, Here Is Chapter 5 I'm Sorry For It Being Late, But With Work And Summer I've Been Killer Busy. I Hope You Enjoy!! \(^ . ^)/

Chapter Five: La Push  
Jacob's POV

"JJAACCOOBB!! I'm going to hurt you when this over!" She yells at me still holding on to me. The others start laughing.

"Shut Up! She should be hurting you guys NOT me!" I growl at them.

"Yeah Yeah Jake we'll take the blame just remember that the cliffs are are first stop." Paul says smugly. O Shit I look to see and yep the cliffs are coming up fast i buck my back trying to get Madara to hold on. She wraps her arms around my neck and buries and face in my long hair. I speed and and jump off the cliff and it feels like I'm flying. I feel her look up and say.

"Oh My God the view is amazing!!" I would have answered but we hit the water with a thud. I surface and start doggie paddling to shore, everyone is folllowing behind. We reach the beach and she hops off my back, turns around and starts laughing. "You all look like drowned rats HAHA!!" Shes laughing so hard it looks like shes crying. (LOL).

"So you boys ready to dry off?!" Sam says laughing.

"All right!" Everyone howls in unison. I look to see if Madara knows whats going on and I think she does.

"Wait NO NO NO NO!!! Don't you guys dare! She says backing up to late all of us give our bodys a good shake and water flys everywhere. I look to see Madara 10X wetter then she was before, and her shirt is see through and her hair is stuck to her face.

"God does sh look sexy!" I say in my head.

"OOO Jacob's getting lucky tonight!" Embry howls and everyone starts laughing.

"Shut Up! Morons!" I growl at them, my red would be the colour of a cherry.

"You know what would be nice." We all look to see Madara drying herself off the same way we did, Then say pulls her hands on her hips, "Is if you guys would change back so that I don't feel left out." She says while tapping her foot.

"OK boys you heard the lady!" Paul howls with laughter and everyone starts changing right in front of her. She covers her eyes turns around and starts yelling.

"Not In Front Of Me!!" I think she's embrassed, I put my shorts back on and walk behind her, putting mt hand on hers and bringing them down to her hips. I hug her and whiper in her ear.

I'm so sorry it wasn't my idea, Please don't hurt me!" I say almost begging. She laughing. "OK whats sooo funny? You are always laughing at me." I say turning her around to look at me.

"I'm always laughing at you because you are just soooo Cute!" She says smiling. OK now my face is a cherry.

"OOOKKK Love Birds either get a room or stop!" Jared says making a sick looking face.

"Shut UP Jared or I'll make you!" I say turning around.

"Enough both of you!" Sam's loud voice makes them all jump. "On with the tour!" He turns and points at the cliffs. "Those cliffs are our jumping cliffs, As you found out." Sam says hiding a laugh, Madara crosses her arms. "And the beach we are on is First Beach, Where lots of the towns fork come and hang out, and that." He says pointing to the forest. "Is our forest. In the middle is a clearing where we all meet." He speaks with such pride. Madara turns and looks at the forest.

"I'll race you to the clearing Jake... On foot." She looks at me like there is more to this then she is letting on. I feel the other get edgy. She turns and looks at them. "I just want Jacob to come K." She says in a cute voice. No Way In Hell will they listen.

"OK, have fun you two." Sam says in a cheery voice. And they all started walking away.

"How did you do that?!" I ask her.

"That's foe me to know and you to find out!" She say taking off into the forest.

"Hey wait for me!!" I yell after her.

"It's a race Jake, So you'd better hurry!" She says giggling.

"God Damnit Why Is She Soooo Cute!" Say starting to run after her.  
To Be Continued.

OK It Is 12:15 And I'm Going To Bed So Nite. Song Played While Writing, Rusted FromThe Rain By Billy Talent.


End file.
